


starstruck

by dearlyuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearlyuta/pseuds/dearlyuta
Summary: Renjun thinks that Saturdays are reserved for hanging out with your friends, not spontaneously turn into an extra for some drama that's being filmed down at the coffee shop.





	starstruck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coralpink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralpink/gifts).



> still haven't proofread this so please excuse any mistakes that you might come across. i do hope you enjoy reading!

This is not how Renjun ever imagined his Saturday would look like.

Saturdays are supposed to be spent by throwing your body in the bed and wrapping the sheets firmly around you, allowing yourself to sink in a heaven-like comfort. Saturdays are supposed to be spent snacking on chips and bottles of soft drinks cluttering the top of your dresser whilst playing video games with your two obnoxious and loud best friends.

Nevermind the fact that your best friends are rising quickly to the top as one of the newest and most talented actors in this generation — Saturdays are supposed to be reserved for relaxing and enjoying the seconds pass by lazily, letting the minutes and hours stretch into nothingness.

But Renjun has been proven wrong yet again by the universe and god, the blame is automatically shifted to both of his friends named Jeno and Donghyuck. He knew that those two are up to no good, always dragging him around and dropping bombs on their original plans.

Renjun's eyes linger on the way the make-up artists and actors rush around in the set, hurriedly tugging on their dresses and buttoning up their shirts. One of the staff directs Renjun to a table near where the main actors will take up their space later on. He's rendered speechless when she starts applying some light make-up on him, fussing over his clothing by helping in smoothening out any visible creases on his shirt. He almost wants to imagine that this is just a dream, or rather, just him passing by this coffee shop and just thinking, _oh cool, someone's filming here._

But it's hard to ignore the fact that he's part of the cast. Well, he's not actually a part of the cast — he's more of an extra hanging around and drinking coffee whilst having a pretend conversation with another extra. It seems easy, especially since all he needs to do is blend in with the background. No one actually pays attention to the extras, right?

Except that it's _not_ easy for Renjun. At all.

He's not confident in front of the camera and he wears his heart on his sleeve all too often. His feelings are visible and right now, his anxiety is shooting up beyond the rooftop as of the moment.

Despite how his friends have constantly convinced him to pursue acting too, he shies away from any opportunity that's been handed to him. He's content with watching by the sidelines, to be an extra that no one will ever steal another glance at him. He grew up watching Donghyuck and Jeno take on more and more roles, their personalities constantly shifting perfectly to align with their characters. Renjun can never do that — or at least, that's what he thought.

It's been fifteen minutes and both of them are nowhere to be seen. Renjun's blood is boiling — he knew there was something awfully suspicious about how Jeno and Donghyuck have been so vague about where they're planning on going today. It's unusual for them to drag Renjun out in public, on a Saturday even, barely even making an effort to put on disguises just in case some fans might follow them around.

_"Please! It'll be fun, it's just us three hanging out in the coffee shop!"_

_Liar,_ Renjun's eyes narrowed into slits once his gaze lands on Jeno and Donghyuck hanging around at the side, laughing loudly as the staff make an attempt to fix their make-up and hairstyles, _I can't believe I actually got roped in doing this._

When the make-up artist is done fixing him up, Renjun's eyes immediately flicker over to her, flashing a shy smile at her direction before mumbling _thank_ _you._ She dismisses him with a wave of her hand before she starts rushing around again to fix on the other actors hanging around whilst memorizing their lines in perfect, practiced motion.

Renjun badly wants to pretend that this is nothing but a dream — a dream that he has yet to wake up from. He has never seen so many well-known actors in one place and his breath is taken away as they casually walk around, laughing and having a last-minute conversation before the atmosphere can begin shifting to fit the mood of the scene. He has seen some of them in the dramas that play during the afternoon and at night, the television droning on scenes and scenes of different kinds of shows.

It's not like this is the first time he has laid his eyes on them in real life — Jeno and Donghyuck are both friendly and sweet, making everyone swoon over them so it's not entirely surprising that some actors and actresses have already befriended them. His two friends have dragged him along in different sets before ( _for moral support,_ as Donghyuck would constantly say) but still, he's starstruck over the amount of famous people in here.

He feels out of place in here. Like he doesn't deserve this kind of chance, even when his only role is an extra. He briefly wonders what would have happened to him if he took up acting classes like Jeno and Donghyuck did. He's quick in picking up things like that so it wouldn't have been hard to be on the same wavelength with his two best friends.

But it doesn't make sense for him to enter this industry either. This is the only time he'll do something like this and the stars know that Donghyuck and Jeno can never convince him to go another coffee shop with them again.

Those tricky bastards.

"Hey," Renjun blinks rapidly, head snapping up and gaze focusing immediately on the brown-haired boy in front of him. His throat goes dry at the sight of him — he looks awfully pretty with the way his bright eyes crinkle as a smile graces the corners of his lips. The way he's gazing down at Renjun as if he's clearly excited to meet and talk with the other boy and have a proper conversation.

Well, that's unexpected.

"Hey," The word draws past his lips in a hesitant, low tone. He fidgets in his seat, hands tightly clasped underneath the table to bury his nervousness deep within him. He doesn't know what to say to the other boy — he's usually awkward on first meetings and today is definitely not an exception.

"Are you nervous?" The laugh that leaves the boy's lips is incredibly enticing, melodious that Renjun feels drawn to him upon hearing it, "Don't be. Just relax, it'll be fun."

The boy doesn't hesitate to plop down on the chair in front of him, his dark hair falling over his eyes for a second before his fingers slip through the strands to brush them up. Renjun doesn't know why someone as pretty as this boy in front of him is willingly talking to him like this, as if he has all the time in the world.

"Excuse me." Renjun's voice is soft, the uneasiness is clear and crisp in his tone as he allows his eyes to fall on the boy in front of him. The taller male casts him a look of confusion before a lopsided grin makes its way on his lips, clearly elated that Renjun is talking to him.

"Yes?" There's a stretch of complete silence between them as Renjun awkwardly shifts in his seat, eyes flickering to somewhere else before he clears his throat.

"Aren't you supposed to be with them?" Renjun meekly pulls the boy's attention away from him and direct it to the cluster of known actors and actresses at the corner as the make-up artists fix up their outfits one last time. The brown-haired boy furrows his eyebrows, a small frown curling down on his lips before his gaze settles back on Renjun again with a tilt of his head.

"Why?"

"Aren't you," Renjun doesn't know how to push the words past his lips without feeling the heat on his cheeks but he does it anyway, "supposed to be with them? You look like you're part of them since you're really..."

_Gorgeous? Breathtaking? Handsome?_

"Perfect?"

"What?" The other boy's eyes widen in surprise at the sound of his words and Renjun doesn't have to steal a glance at the mirror to know that his cheeks are coloring themselves in scarlet red because of embarrassment.

_Fuck, I'm such an idiot._

"I mean," Renjun halts his statement before his head drops his hands, his palms reaching down to cup his reddened cheeks as his eyes flutter close, the shame is written all over his face. He can't believe he actually blurted out those words right in front of someone who's barely even an acquaintance to begin with.

_How humiliating._

"That's such a sweet compliment, thank you," The boy doesn't seem to be bothered about the way Renjun just keeps on blushing and how he can't chase away the obvious red tint painted across his cheeks; his head tilted to the side once again as a grin curls itself on his lips, "Sorry to disappoint you but I was only casted as an extra too."

"Huh?" Renjun blinks, straightening his posture as a flash of puzzlement crosses his features as his brows knit themselves in the center. The brown-haired boy stares at him with amusement shining bright in his dark eyes.

"You were only casted as an extra? Seriously? Someone as pretty as you is only an extra?" Renjun didn't even realize that he's speaking fast, the words leaving his lips hastily that his head didn't have enough time to wrap itself around his questions. It's only after a heartbeat of silence when the realization slams down on him, like a light switch flipping on and alerting him of every word that just escaped his mouth.

The boy doesn't seem fazed for a second. But when Renjun takes a second glance, he can see the blush blooming on the other male's cheeks — the only sign of the endearing embarrassment coursing through his veins as of the moment. Renjun thinks he's awfully pretty even when he blushes like that.

"Wow, I didn't expect that," A nervous laugh leaves past his rose-colored pair and Renjun feels the shame building up for a stretch of a couple of seconds when the boys breaks it apart almost immediately, "but it's really sweet that you think like that. I'm honoured to hear that from someone as drop-dead gorgeous as you are."

"What?" He squeaks out, clearly shocked and embarrassed, cheeks burning once more as his hands start shaking underneath the table. His head is spinning so fast and his heart is going out of control beneath his ribs — breaking apart the cage that it's residing in right now. He can't believe that a boy, someone that he met around ten minutes ago, can make him go weak at the knees — is that even possible?

"Are you flirting with me?" Renjun clears his throat, trying to still his wrecked heart that's still beating wildly in the confines of his chest. The heat burns on his cheeks but he doesn't pay any heed to it anymore — he can almost pretend that the blush on his cheeks is blooming because of the heat in the coffee shop. Definitely not because of this brown-haired boy who seems to know his way around with words.

"I don't know, what do you think?" The taller male flashes him a smile but upon realizing that Renjun is asking a serious question, he straightens his back a little though the subtle smile is still pulling on the edges of his mouth, "I guess so. You're really pretty that I couldn't help but talk to you and make you swoon over me. Is it working?"

_Goddamn it is,_ Renjun wants to say those words out loud but for some reason, he doesn't want to give the other boy the satisfaction that he's right. That he actually has the ability to make Renjun's heart feel like it'll fall out of his chest because it badly wants to break out of his rib cage.

Just when his lips part to let the words flow past them, the director immediately catches everyone's attention in a snap.

"We'll begin filming in two minutes! Take your places!" Renjun stiffens up, the nervousness and anxiety residing in his veins are shooting up to the roof again. He takes a deep breath, emptying his head from all the thoughts that could potentially distract him from doing his part. All he needs is to act natural — act friendly and nice to the boy in front of him, as if they're best of friends.

That's fine. He can totally do it. It's not _that_ hard to act friendly towards a boy who's been flirting with you for the past ten minutes.

"You'll be fine." The male speaks up, his starry eyes softening upon seeing how nervous Renjun seems to be. He holds out his hand and without a beat of hesitation or second thoughts, Renjun's fingers slip through the empty spaces, letting their hands intertwine in a comfortable grip.

"I'll be here, okay?" Renjun almost didn't want to believe that but with the way the boy is gazing at him, brown eyes filled with nothing but sincerity and concern for him, he finds himself relaxing. A wave of calmness washes over him once he heard the words that slipped from the other's lips, heart falling into sync again as it beats a steady rhythm — _thump, thump, thump._

"Thanks." The blush is bright on his cheeks but he doesn't bother to will it away, his gaze only momentarily dropping to the wooden table before his fingers slip out of the boy's hold. There's a stretch of reluctance between them but Renjun thinks that he's only imagining things again, even if the brown-haired male has already playfully expressed his interest in him.

There's a yell of _we're filming in three, two, one!_ echoing in the coffee shop and in a snap, the coffee shop calms down and the atmosphere shifts into something relaxing and worry-free. Renjun almost wanted to marvel over how good everyone is acting, especially the main couple, but he doesn't want to appear like a starstruck fan. Besides, his only role is to be an extra drinking coffee and having a casual conversation with the someone else.

"They're not going to hear us, right?" Renjun casts a glance at the actor and actress walking into the coffee shop, their smiles bright and their starry eyes are definitely breathtaking. His voice automatically drops to resemble a soft, low whisper so that other people can't hear them. A laugh leaves from the brown-haired boy's lips as he shakes his head, leaning against his chair in a casual and comfortable manner.

"No, they didn't give us any mics, right?"

"Right." Renjun echoes and there's a flash of amusement that flickers through the boy's dark eyes, hair falling over them before he brushes the strands up again.

"So, no one will hear if I talk about how cute you are and how I'd like to take you out on a proper date after this."

Renjun's first thought is _oh my god, did he just ask me out on a date?_

His second thought is _what the fuck, I don't even know his name._

"I don't even know your name." Renjun blurts out in the end, blinking rapidly and forcing his beating heart to stay still and go back to its steady rhythmic pattern rather than this fast-paced beat that makes his head spin uncontrollably. The boy straightens up immediately, the surprise is evident on his features before an embarrassed smile curls itself on the corners of his lips.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Na Jaemin," He holds out his hand out in Renjun's direction, eyes twinkling with mischief, "but feel free to call me yours."

"Haha, that's cute." Renjun shoots back, crinkling his nose and Jaemin playfully juts out his lower lip into a pout before he gestures to his still open palm, as if he's asking for a handshake. Renjun pursues his lips into a thin line and tilts his head, acting as if he's contemplating about it before he flashes a cheeky grin, finally reaching out to give his hand a gentle squeeze.

"My name is Renjun. Huang Renjun."

"Renjun, huh?" Jaemin's eyes are awfully bright and for a second, Renjun is caught breathless at the sight of the stars shining within the dark brown specks in his eyes. He watches as his own  name falls from Jaemin's lips over and over — _Renjun, Renjun, Renjun_ — the syllables stretching out into a wondrous melody that sounds so, so sweet. Renjun has never loved hearing his own name until he heard it straight from Jaemin's lips.

"It's a nice name. Any nickname that you go by or would you rather be called mine?" Jaemin's eyes are bright as a flirtatious smile curls on the corners of his lips. Renjun suppresses the urge to roll his eyes but even then, the heat travels to his cheeks, coloring them in a rosy kind of tint. He can't believe how flirty this boy is and Renjun wants to punch his heart because it just won't stop exploding due to the amount of overwhelming emotions within his chest.

"Are you like this with everyone that you just met?"

"Nope, just you." Renjun curses softly at the way his heart gently fluttered beneath his ribs, the only sign of the crushing emotion running smoothly through his veins. His head spins but even then, he makes an attempt to steady his thoughts in a coherent trail.

"Sounds like you've used that line on everyone that flirted with." Jaemin holds his hands in defense before abruptly shaking his head, leaning forward to lean his body against the table. Renjun pretends that he isn't bothered by the sudden close proximity between them.

"I promise, you're the only one I'm interested in right now."

"Oh, are you admitting that you have a crush on me?" Renjun's tone is dripping with playfulness at the edge — his voice is nothing but lighthearted. Jaemin hums, lips pursued into a thin line as if deep in thought before he cups his cheeks with his elbows perched on the table.

"Maybe. You do intrigue me though so I really want to get to know you." A flicker of sincerity flashes through Jaemin's dark brown eyes and Renjun is momentarily taken aback by it. He can't wrap his head around the fact that someone is _actually_ interested in him — someone who seems like he can steal others' hearts easily with a sweet smile. Someone who seems like he doesn't have to lift a finger before a girl or a boy comes running in to confess that they like him.

Jaemin isn't just spinning him around with sugar-coated words. He genuinely wants to spend time with Renjun and learn more about him.

Somehow, that seems to be enough for Renjun to feel like his heart will just carelessly tip over to the edge. Take the risk with him.

"So, you're taking me out on a date?"

"Mm, we can go anywhere you want." Renjun ponders over this. A date with someone as breathtakingly beautiful as Jaemin and he's even letting him choose their destination? Sounds incredibly tempting.

Renjun isn't afraid to take a bite out of it.

"Hopefully, our plans won't end up with us hanging out at a coffee shop." Renjun drums his fingers against his table whilst his gaze flickers for a second over at the couple. He can't believe that he forgot that he's supposed to be acting. Maybe because Jaemin makes everything easy and light, like it's completely natural for them to be like this.

Jaemin heaves a deep, dramatic sigh before his lower lip juts out to resemble a pout, "And why not? Coffee shops are nice."

Renjun throws him a look, brows knitted together before one arches in question, "Are you serious? We're literally in a coffee shop right now."

That earns a soft laugh from Jaemin. His eyes crinkle so nicely as his dark hair briefly falls over them once again. His hand sifts through the strands for a moment before he pats them down carefully. When his gaze fixates itself on Renjun, his starry eyes are bright once again and his smile looks awfully dazzling, as if the stars themselves have painted constellations and galaxies across his features.

"I know, I'm just kidding. But you know, anywhere would be heaven as long as I'm with you."

If it's a different kind of circumstances, Renjun would have left. If it's a different kind of person, Renjun would have scowled and glared right at them. Somehow, he has always hated sweet-sounding words — they sound too good to be true. Almost like a promise that can be easily crushed and crumbled in his fist.

But with the way Jaemin is staring at him, he knows that the other boy is nowhere near that. His words might come off too flirtatious and playful but right now, they're holding a promise. A promise that's waiting to be kept.

He's different — the good kind of different. That kind that makes Renjun's stomach churn in the most wonderful way possible there is. If he's acting right now, he's awfully good at it then. But Renjun knows that Jaemin is sincere just by looking at his brown, soulful eyes that seem to hold every other universe out there.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try, right?

"Cut!" The word cuts through the air, breaking apart the atmosphere that Renjun and Jaemin created by themselves. It feels like a dream shattering into pieces all too quickly and Renjun's breath is taken away as his gaze fixates itself over at the staff.

The director is glaring straight at them and that's enough for Renjun to swallow thickly, the nervousness buried deep within him.

"You there! Both of you were only instructed to have a pretend conversation but why the hell does it look like you two are the ones falling in love in here?"

Renjun's cheeks burn, his heart beating all too wildly and wrecking apart his rib cage. Every emotion that's running too fast in his veins explodes without waiting for another second. His chest feels tight and suddenly, he feels the embarrassment and shame wash over him when he notices the other people's gazes on him.

When his eyes flicker back and forth, he sees Jeno and Donghyuck watching him with widened eyes, the worry streaked across their expressions. Renjun shakes his head just the slightest but the both of them only gazed back with the worry growing.

"We're sorry, we just got too involved in our conversation. We're really sorry!" Jaemin speaks up, an apologetic expression appearing on his features. That seems to be enough for the director but with a few hushed whispers exchanged between him and the staff, one of them ends up walking in a fast pace over to Renjun, guiding him to another table where two other extras have occupied.

Jaemin only spares him another apologetic look, mouthing _we have to do our jobs, I'm sorry._

Renjun gazes back at him, a sad frown curling down on his lips but it dissipates immediately as a smile replaces it. Jaemin is right — a job is a job. All Renjun has to do is finish up this filming then everything will be over.

But as the camera rolls on once again to take the scene, Renjun feels like the conversation he's having with the other two isn't as heart-fluttering or wonderful as he had with Jaemin.

-

"Thank you for your hard work!" Bursts of murmured excitement as the shooting finally wraps up for the day. Renjun's jaw is aching from smiling and forcing a laugh to leave his lips but he doesn't bother to focus too much on the pain. He wants to find Jaemin. He _needs_ to find Jaemin.

But as he weaves through the crowd of casts and staff, he can't seem to find him.

His eyes are constantly searching, constantly looking around to spot a familiar sight of brown hair and a beautiful smile. He even stands on his tiptoes, head turning to catch a glance but even then, he ends up stepping properly on the ground with a disappointed frown gracing his lips.

It's not like Jaemin promised him that they would see each other after the filming. But he expected that to happen since they didn't exchange numbers and Jaemin did swear that he would take Renjun out for a date. Was he hoping too much? Expecting too much from a stranger-slash-acquaintance?

His shoulders drop in sadness, discouraged over the sudden turn of events that's happening to him. He really wanted to get to know Jaemin but how can he when all he knows is his name and his face?

"Injun!" Donghyuck bounces over to him, eyes twinkling with mischievousness while Jeno trails behind up, sporting a playful grin on his lips. Renjun swallows thickly, knowing exactly what those two boys have up in their sleeves.

"I didn't know that you had a boyfriend!" Renjun parts his lips, ready to reveal the truth but Donghyuck quickly tackles him in a tight embrace whilst talking about how _our Injun is all grown up now, he's dating a really cute boy!_

"I'm older than both of you." He deadpans but Donghyuck brushes his words away with a dismissive wave of his hand, eye still bright and excited. Jeno finally caught up to them and he swings an arm around Renjun's shoulder, pinching his cheek with his other hand.

"I didn't see the boy that you were talking to a while ago since his back is turned to us but wow, he must be handsome and flirty since you literally went heart eyes on him."

"I did not!" Renjun cries out in protest but Donghyuck and Jeno only resolve to ignore him, falling into a fit of giggles and snickers whilst they try to guess how his _mystery_ _man_ looks like. Renjun badly wants to roll his eyes at them.

"When are you going to introduce us to him?" Donghyuck seems the most enthusiastic — eyes twinkling with absolute delight and excitement as he clings to Renjun's arm. Jeno sticks himself to Renjun's other side whilst attempting to lead them out of the coffee shop properly.

"First of all, both of you are embarrassing." Jeno throws him a dirty look before gesturing to Donghyuck, crinkling his nose afterwards.

"Hyuck is the only embarrassing one out of the three of us."

"Hey!"

"No, both of you are embarrassing." Renjun huffs loudly, wrapping the jacket around his body as firmly as possible once the wind outside wraps them up in a freezing embrace. His two friends don't seem too bothered by it but they did snuggle a little closer, in search for more warmth radiating off their bodies.

"Is that your only reason why you don't want us to meet him?" Renjun pursues his lips in a thin line at the sound of Jeno's question. After a minute or two, he heaves a sigh and shakes his head with a tiny frown tugging just at the corners of his mouth.

"I didn't get his number... and we didn't really talk after we got separated." Renjun sulks, bottom lip jutting out to form a pout. He suddenly feels saddened over the fact that he didn't get to talk more to Jaemin. He was such a sweet and easy-going guy — a little different from Renjun's personality but still, they somehow manage to pull it off and fit together like perfect puzzle pieces.

"Hey, don't be upset! I'm sure that he'll show up again. I mean, he was an extra today, just like you. Who knows, maybe you two might cross paths again." Renjun throws Donghyuck and Jeno a glare and Donghyuck is swift enough to notice how his expression drastically changed.

"What?"

"You can't convince me to go to another coffee shop anymore." Renjun tries to break free from the way they're pinning their bodies against his sides but he remains stuck. He lets out a huff, annoyed at his obvious failure before he crosses his arms over his chest.

Donghyuck and Jeno immediately coo at him, trying to pinch his cheeks or give him a comforting hug, as if asking for an apology. He knows that those two become more affectionate than usual once they realize that they made Renjun upset out of nowhere. And he knows that those two are very much aware of the fact that Renjun is entirely weak when it comes to affectionate gestures so they use it to their full advantage.

Tricky bastards.

"We're sorry."

"No."

"Come on, we'll treat you to some ice cream and get you that Moomin plushie that you wanted to buy before." Renjun halts at the sound of their words, eliciting another huff. He contemplates on their promises — both of them sound really tempting and he knows that Donghyuck and Jeno will never break them.

He finally raises his hands in surrender, allowing a deep sigh to escape his lips. "Fine, let's do it."

Jeno and Donghyuck are quick to celebrate with a shared high-five before dragging him to the nearest ice cream store to pick out their favorite sweet treat.

Renjun avoids thinking of Jaemin and his pretty smile. He avoids thinking about how nice it would have been to share some ice cream with Jaemin too.

-

Renjun is laying on his bed, focusing on the game as his fingers fly over his screen, hitting the notes to a piano song. A groan leaves his lips as he hits a wrong note the moment he hears a distant scream coming from the kitchen. Minutes later, Jeno comes rushing in, cheeks flushed and ruffled hair while cradling his phone in his hands.

"Hey," Renjun takes in the sight of his messy appearance, arching an eyebrow in surprise, "what happened to you?"

"What's the name of your boyfriend again?" He suppresses the urge to roll his eyes for the thousandth time already. Ever since that incident happened two weeks ago, Donghyuck and Jeno just kept on bothering him and claiming that the boy he talked to in the coffee shop is his boyfriend.

"He's not my boyfriend," Renjun frowns deeply as thoughts of the brown-haired boy invade his head relentlessly before snapping back to reality, running a hand through his hair, "and his name is Na Jaemin."

"Jaemin, yes!" Jeno snaps his fingers, clearly eager as if he discovered something groundbreaking and worth being excited for. Renjun simply inclines his head to the side in question and curiosity.

Jeno speaks fast, words drawing out hastily past his lips, "No wonder that name sounded so familiar to me."

"What?"

"He was an extra too in some of the dramas I acted in. We met before and yeah, he really is a charmer," Jeno hums, suddenly dipping into a sea of his memories before he shakes his head slowly, "Though he flirted with people a lot, it was obviously a joke and he never asked them out on a date. He was never interested in anyone. Well, until you two happened, I guess."

Renjun swallows the lump that formed in his throat, cheeks suddenly heating up out of nowhere. Why is he getting flustered over the words that left Jeno's mouth?

Is that really the truth? That Jaemin wasn't interested in anyone until he came along?

He badly wants to believe it but with the circumstances that he's in right now, it's really difficult to swallow all of it and actually trust Jaemin's words. Maybe he needs to meet him again and have a proper talk.

Renjun, despite not being a big fan of caffeine, have been passing by that same coffee shop, hopes put up high as he waits for Jaemin to drop by and come in to sweep him off his feet. But it's been almost two weeks and Renjun is starting to believe that maybe this is a bad idea after all. Perhaps the worst idea he ever had.

"Oh," Renjun ends up saying before shrugging dismissively, gaze dropping to his phone. The screen has went black a moment ago so he fumbles with it, unlocking it instead. Jeno is staring at him with an arched eyebrow, seemingly curious and worried at the same time.

"Weren't you looking for him these days?"

"Nope." He lies easily through his teeth. Jeno notices it in a snap but he doesn't mention it — only choosing to heave a deep sigh.

"Okay, you do you then." Jeno hesitates for a second, as if he's suddenly realizing that coming to Renjun's room was a horrible idea but he can't really take it back so he walks out, muttering incoherent words to express his confusion about the situation. Once he's out of the room fully, Renjun drops back to his bed, letting out a loud sigh.

One more day.

He shuts his eyes tightly.

One more day before he gives up.

-

Renjun, despite the fact that he's slowly growing familiar with this space, still dislikes the taste of coffee. He orders a hot chocolate, grateful for the intoxicating smell and the warmth that the cup gives off the moment his palms meet the porcelain material.

Every time the little bell rings, echoing within the shop, Renjun's eyes briefly flicker up with his heart filled with nothing but an endless amount of hope. But it always gets crushed when an unfamiliar stranger walks through — someone that Renjun doesn't care about at all. His eyes will only drop back down on his hot chocolate, occasionally taking a sip before flipping through his book.

He's in the middle of indulging himself into an action-packed scene when someone clears their throat near him. As if out of instinct and habit, he raises his eyes and his breath gets stolen away at the sight of someone who made his heart skip a beat the moment they first met.

"Hey." Renjun blinks rapidly before a wide smile curls on his lips, barely able to hold himself back from feeling like his heart will burst within the confines of his chest.

"Hey." He tries to act nonchalant as Jaemin slides into the seat in front of him, facing him properly with his starry eyes still bright with happiness and mischief running through them. Renjun attempts to bury the surging emotions that skyrockets through his chest — pushing them all down until they burn into ashes temporarily.

"What are you doing here?" Renjun speaks up and Jaemin inclines his head to the side, eyes crinkling as a smile graces his lips. It's difficult not to think that Jaemin really is the prettiest boy he has ever seen.

"Well, you see," Jaemin heaves a deep, dramatic sigh, leaning over and placing his elbows on his thighs whilst rubbing his palms together, "I met this really intriguing and breathtaking boy around two weeks ago. He was so wonderful and I liked having him around but fate cruelly tore us apart."

Renjun wants to roll his eyes or click his tongue at the sound of his words but he ends up giggling, covering his face with his hands as his cheeks burn. Jaemin doesn't fail to notice it but he doesn't comment on it — only allowing the corners of his lips curve upwards into a sweet smile.

"Then what happened?"

"I finally found him."

"Oh?" Renjun rides on the joke, covering his mouth to elicit a gasp whilst Jaemin nods his head with a serious expression flickering across his features, "What does he look like?"

"He looks like a fairy." Jaemin can barely hold himself back from bursting into a fit of laughter when he sees the other boy sulking, bottom lip jutting out in a playful manner. He leans in even closer, tracing invisible patterns on the glass table with a soft hum.

"He has the prettiest smile in the world. He looks tiny and he seems really shy but something about him is entirely mysterious and intriguing," Jaemin pauses, as if adding it for dramatic effect before a smile breaks out on his face, "I think no one has ever resisted his charms before because for me, I was bewitched the moment I took the seat in front of him that day."

Renjun is rendered speechless but he doesn't need words to talk about his emotions — his wildly beating heart and the blush coloring itself on his cheeks are enough to display his feelings. He's elated and overwhelmed over Jaemin's sweet words, making him want to melt into a puddle.

"And now, I want to take him out on a wonderful date, learn more about him, and hopefully, win his heart along the way but first," Jaemin leans back a little, eyes flickering from the top of Renjun's head to the tip of his toes before he flashes a grin, "I think we'll need to introduce ourselves again and start with a real conversation this time."

He holds out a hand, a friendly smile curling on his lips as he tilts his head at Renjun. "Hello, my name is Jaemin and it's lovely to meet you. Your name is?"

Jaemin draws out a blank, starry eyes bright as always. Renjun doesn't hesitate to smile back, reaching over to grab Jaemin's hand to gently squeeze it.

"My name is Renjun. Huang Renjun."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. feel free to talk to me in [twitter.](http://twitter.com/jenosaints)


End file.
